Like a Brick
by Half-elf
Summary: He always calls her that... But what does he really mean by it? A short one shot that finally answers that question. Rated T for the inclusion of a few words. RanmaXAkane


AN: Just something that popped into my head while at school. It just wouldn't leave me alone until I put it on paper. /sniff/ It was so mean. /sniff/ Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: /Checks pockets/ Trust me, I don't have enough money to own Ranma 1/2.

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

"Why do you do that?" Ranma nursed the large bump on his head, ignoring his friend. "I mean, everyday is the same thing. Why do you insist on telling her she's built like a brick?" Ranma only mumbled. "What?"

"'Cause it's true." His eyes flashed in annoyance.

Daisuke looked at him strangely before speaking up. "Are we talking about the same girl?"

Ranma sighed. "Have you ever looked at her?"

"I see her almost everyday."

Ranma looked at him intently. "No I mean looked at her. Really looked at her. Like when she's running or something?"

Daisuke thought. Visions of Akane running down a beach with a teeny, tiny swimsuit swam through his mind. His eyes glazed and his mind clouded as she bounced gently with each movement.

When a goofy grin crossed his features Ranma snapped. "Not like that you pervert." Soon Daisuke was nursing a lump of his own. "Okay, how about when she walks? Or better yet, when she fights? She's all muscle."

"Well… I guess."

"She's completely solid. There's no give, no softness anywhere on her body except…well…you know…" he blushed bright red, "there."

Again Daisuke's eyes began to glaze over until Ranma hit him. "I said to stop thinking like that pervert."

"Who you callin' a pervert? You're the one who brought it up. And besides," he shot him a sly look. "How'd ya know she doesn't have any soft spots?"

Blushing brightly, Ranma stammered a reply. "W-well, I do live with her, ya know. And I've watched her fight plenty a times."

"Watched her **fight** or watched **her**?" Daisuke smiled teasingly as Ranma sputtered. "Just give it up Ranma. We all know." Ranma looked mulish. "Fine, be that way. But why don't you just tell her that instead of saying she's a brick?"

"Oh yeah, that'll be **so** much better." Ranma cleared his throat and looked at the empty spot next to him. "Yes, Akane, you're totally solid. Or how 'bout? Akane, you're all muscle. Or this? Akane, you're do damn strong ya ain't got a bit of softness on ya. Yeah, that'll go over real well."

Daisuke winced. "Well ya can't put it like **that**. She'd kill you." He got up, brushed the dirt from his pants and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it too much. I know you have foot-in-mouth disease but try to control it." He smiled at the glare sent his way. "See ya later Ranma." Daisuke headed out of the park.

Ranma leaned against a tree, thinking over what Daisuke said. 'I guess he **could** be right.' He thought harder. "But how could I say it?"

He cleared his throat. "Akane, you're solid like a rock." Snort. "No."

"Akane, you're really toned." Sigh. "Better but I'd still probably get beat up. Besides, that's not all she is."

"Akane, there ain't a bit of fat on ya." Groan. "I'd might as well beat myself up."

"There ain't no softness to ya." Snort. "That sounds like I'm telling her she's macho. And that's not what I want. Besides, it ain't true." His thoughts drifted to all the times he's caught her, held her in his arms. "Even though she's all muscle she's still soft. Her skin's just… it's nice. Smooth and soft and touchable."

When he realized he was smiling softly he groaned. "What am I supposed ta say? Akane, your body is amazing. Strong and soft and capable and… just amazing. I love to watch you move, no matter what you're doing. The way your body tenses when you fight, the strength that seems to appear outta nowhere, it amazed me."

"I love the fact that you're so strong and tough but soft underneath. Even as you yell at me you stand up for me. You're unique, Akane. Special."

He chuckled humorlessly. "If I could actually say something even **close** to that I'd be okay. Instead, each time, I screw the damn thing up." He hit the back of his head against the tree. "Sometimes I just wish she'd understand what I meant. She knows I ain't good with words."

Growing frustrated at his ability to sabotage himself, he pushed off the ground and stalked out of the park. So deep in thought was he that he didn't sense the short haired girl leaning against the opposite side of the tree.

Hearing him leave she cautiously peeked around and watched him walk off. She had come back fairly early in the conversation which made her shock and confusion understandable. But hope lit within her heart. He really was an ass sometimes but she knew he couldn't help it. Words just weren't his strong point, actions were. And the countless time he stepped in to save her, even when she didn't need it, spoke volumes. She just never really knew what he **wasn't** saying. Until now that is.

She smiled. Keeping what he said close to heart she ran home. Eager to see the baka she loved.

O.o.o.o.o.O

Everything was fine for a few days. The only arguments they had were playful and teasing, almost flirty in nature. Then, out of nowhere, a full blown argument camp up. What was worse, no one else was home to temper it, no one there to act as peacemaker.

They traded their normal abuse, back and forth, their tempers flaring with each exchange. Akane was tempted to reach for her mallet and end it but she held herself back. She had wanted **not** to fight with him but he always made it so difficult. Just when her control began to slip he said it. "…built like a brick too."

Ranma regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. 'You stupid ass.' He saw her freeze and closed his eyes in preparation of the pain he knew was coming.

But his eyes snapped open when he felt her lips against his cheek. He found her looking up at him, a smile on her face so bright his heart began to pound and his legs went weak. "Akane?"

Looking down, she licked her lips nervously. "Thanks, Ranma." Her soft voice reached him easily, confusing him about her meaning. But then, she smiled and it didn't matter.

He couldn't help it as his own smile formed. The argument forgotten, he was only glad that, somehow, she seemed to understand what he couldn't say. Not that he wanted to keep silent forever just that, around her, he always seemed to lose his head.

Leaning forward he rested his forehead against hers. Showing her what he felt. She seemed to like the contact because she reached out to take one of his hands in hers.

She laughed gently, taking in the feel of his body resting lightly against hers. And, in a tone full of love and contentment, she whispered. "Baka."

Ranma smiled as he looked down at her. The love in his eyes reflecting that in hers. "Tomboy."

End

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

AN: Gah! Sugar shock! Hoped you all liked it. Drop me a line, tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
